Valentines Day Blues
by LadyofTrinity
Summary: Lily's got the Valentines Day Blues after being dumped by her boyfriend the day before the Valentines Day Dance.Will dear friend help her through it and help her to enjoy her Valentines Day?And will a new romance come up because of it?
1. Hitting the, flagstones?

Valentines Day. **The** most hated holiday of singles. Lily Potter had a bone to pick with whatever idiot who came up with Valentines Day, or rather she wanted to beat the living crap out of her boyfriend for dumping her on the day before Valentines day.

"Why did this just have to be the year that Hogwarts finally has a Valentines Day dance? Hmm. Why couldn't it be next year? I bloody HATE Valentines Day now!" Lily moaned to her cousin Hugo as they walked to the Great Hall, the corridors filled with people who were either wrapped up in each others arms or kissing.

"The whole bloody week that it's on is stupid," he agreed, "I hate feeling pressured into getting Lindsey something."

"Well, you're lucky. You actually have someone to get something for. And she'll probably get you something and then you'll be happy," Lily said sourly entering the Great Hall.

Lily narrowed her eyes angrily at the floor as she kicked at a flag stone that was sticking up on one side.

"Ouch!" she yelped in pain, hopping on one foot clutching her other foot. "Stupid stone!"

"Whoa, are you alright?" she heard someone ask. Awkwardly, she managed to turn and see who it was, Sixth Year Scorpius Malfoy, her older brother Al's best friend.

"Oh, Scor, it's you," Lily said, still hopping on one foot and holding the other. She grimaced.

_I must look like a total idiot like this!_ she thought to herself.

Scorpius rushed up closer to her and pulled her free arm around his own shoulder, helping her to a seat beside her other cousin, Rose, who turned around to see Scorpius helping Lily to sit down.

"Thanks, I guess having the Valentines Day Blues is making me very violent, kicking poor flag stones and such," Lily said, straining to make a joke through all her sourness.

"It's alright, I'm just glad that you didn't brake off your toe! I mean, the force on that kick was 'wow' material," Scorpius said with a grin.

"Well, I do have experience in kicking things, my older brothers, ex-boyfriends, and the occasional stupid flag stone," Lily said grinning.

_He does seem to always have that effect on me, being able to make me laugh even when I feel like crap. I'm glad that I can have a friend like him, even if he is a year older than me,_ she thought to herself.

"So, what exactly has down in the so-called 'Valentines Day Blues'?" Scorpius asked her.

"Idiots, you know, the usual," Lily said shrugging.

"Which one. I know a lot of idiots," Scorpius asked grinning.

"What makes them idiots?"

Scorpius looked over a Rose who had been eavesdropping on the two's conversation. "It's to complicated and mushy to say, at least here with all these people," he said cryptically.

"Well, will you tell me later?" Lily asked him.

"Sure, if you agree not to go around kicking flag stones," Scorpius said with a chuckle.

"Deal."


	2. Do You Wanna Go?

"So, what was the reason the idiots you know are…well, idiots?" Lily asked, her hands curled around her mug of hot chocolate as she and Scorpius walked around the grounds aimlessly later that day.

"Well, some were idiots because they actually went out with me. And others were, and excuse me for being corny but, they were idiots because they broke-up with you," Scorpius said sheepishly looking down at the ground.

"Stop, you flatter me with your kind words," Lily said blushing and pushing Scorpius playfully.

"What? It's true, they're complete idiots," Scorpius said wrapping an arm around his younger friend.

"Well, thank you. You've managed to cheer me up," Lily said in a cheery voice completely opposite from her outlook and mood earlier.

"I'm glad. I hate to see you sad or angry," Scorpius said looking at her with a soft gaze.

Lily blushed and looked down at the ground, suddenly very interested in an ant hill that they were standing near.

"I mean, you are like a sister to me. I wouldn't want you to feel bad," Scorpius added hurriedly and nervously, though the way he said it, it sounded like he didn't really believe it himself.

"Right…so, um…" _Gods, what do I say!?!?!_ Lily thought to herself wildly.

"Um…Lily, I know that you probably don't want to and that fine and all but I was just kind of wondering because-"

"Scor, just spit it out already!" Lily said impatiently.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked slowly, as if he was making a great effort just to get the words out.

Lily blinked, and then blinked again.

"Well, I definitely didn't see _that_ coming," Lily said aloud.

"Is that a no?" Scorpius said, looking quite nervous.

"No, well, _that_ was a no. But, um…sure, I guess. I mean, I don't have a date and my jerk boyfriend just broke up with me. I guess that I need some sort of a pick me up."

Scorpius smiled. "Great…Well, I kind of have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night at…um, when should I get you from Gryffindor Tower?" he asked.

"6:30," Lily said with a smile.

"Great, well, I'll see you then!" Scorpius said walking backwards away from her towards the castle, smiling such a grin that it would have rivaled a Cheshire Cat.

"Well, I guess that I'm going to get to wear my dress after all," Lily said to herself aloud.


	3. You Look Great

"Rose, could you help me with something?" Lily called, sticking her head through the door to her older cousin's dorm room.

"Sure, come on in," Rose replied from inside the room.

Lily stepped quickly into her cousin's Head Girl room. Rose looked up at her from her bed, already in her soft blue dress.

"Lily! You look great!" she exclaimed looking her cousin over. Lily blushed at her cousin's compliment.

Her grass green and rose pink dress hit her just above the ankles, showing off her white strap high heels. They buckled right above the ankle. They dress was gorgeous. It was fitted over her chest, waist, and hips. The torso was light pink roses with a grass green background, the fabric fitting to her every curve. The skirt was layered, pink then green over and over in feather light layers, right down to the very bottom. It was indeed _very_ nice.

"I was wondering if you could help me with me hair and make-up. I want it to be done just perfectly," Lily said smiling softly.

"Well, grab some bed and I'll get started on your hair…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily started down the stairs from the girls' dorms. Her hair was down up beautifully in a loose but graceful bun, soft little curls left down framing her face.

And her face had a rosy glow all of its own. A soft, glittery light green eye shadow graced her eye lids. Her lips were as red as roses (red roses, that is) with her shimmering lip-gloss.

As she descended the stairs many watched her, caught off guard by the way she looked. She blushed, embarrassed at how some of the guys were looking at her.

_KnockKnock_

Someone went to the portrait hole and looked out.

"Um, I'm looking for Lily?" came a voice from outside.

_Scor!_ Lily thought excitedly, rushing towards the portrait hole. When she got there the girl who had opened the door stepped aside saying, "It's for you."

"Hey, Scor!" Lily said excitedly, her face glowing radiantly.

When Scorpius saw her it took all of his will power not to let his jaw drop to the floor and to sweep her up into his arms and snog her senseless.

"Y-you look nice," he stuttered out, his eyes wide.

"Thanks," Lily said looking down, blushing.

An awkward silence settled over them.

"So, um, you ready to go?" Scorpius asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, let's go."

Scorpius took her hand and they walked off towards the Great Hall.

I'm sorry that I haven't been able to post. I have been grounded, but my Mom let me on today so goodies!

Sorry the chapter is so short.

AND, thanks for ALL who have reviewed my story while I have been gone.


	4. Cinderella

The doors to the Great Hall were wide open revealing the dance that buzzed within it.

They Great Hall looked as if a huge paper heart had exploded filling the entire Hall with pink, white, and red ribbons and hearts.

"It kinda looks like a big paper heart just threw up in here doesn't it?" Scorpius said turning to her.

Lily grinned. "It is quite…festive to say the least," she said, holding back a laugh. "It's a little bit much though, I must say."

"Yeah, just be happy that _you_ didn't have to put them up like most of the sixth years did," Scorpius said, playfully nudging her. Lily let out a half-startled laugh.

"So, are we just going to stand her pushing each other or are we going to dance?" Scorpius said with a chuckle.

"Hm, let me think…I think that we are going to dance," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the mild of the Hall which, much like as it had been at the Yule Ball, was being used as the dance floor.

Scorpius let out a laugh, putting his hands on her waist as a slow song started. Lily placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to ignore the butterflies that were going mad in her stomach.

"You ok?" Scorpius asked her quietly.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just find," she replied, blushing brightly.

After about maybe two hours, people in the Great Hall began to take notice that the time was getting late.

Lily looked at the clock as it hit 11:00 pm. She shut her eyes for a moment, yawning.

"We should probably get back to our dorms," she said, blinking tiredly.

"I guess that you're right," Scorpius agreed, albeit, unwillingly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scorpius and Lily finally left the Great Hall, which by the time they did was almost empty. Scorpius put an arm around Lily in what was _supposed_ to be a brotherly manner, though _**nothing**_ was brotherly about the feelings going on inside the both of them.

As the two entered the Entrance Hall Scorpius made the unexpected choice to lead Lily outside.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curious at what her friend was up to.

"I was just hoping that we could go for a walk, nothing 'dangerous'," Scorpius said with a chuckle. Lily blushed.

"Fine, but if I'm not back at my dorm by the stroke of midnight, my glass slippers my just disappear," Lily said with a chuckle.

Scorpius looked at her questioningly. "What go you mean, you're not wearing glass slippers?"

"It is an old muggle faerie tale. A girl who is mistreated by her evil stepmother and stepsisters finds out that there is a ball for the prince of the land so that he can find a bride. She wants desperately to go but has nothing suitable to wear.

"Then, she finds out that she has a faerie godmother. The godmother transforms her tattered clothes into a beautiful ball gown, and her dirty shoes into glass slippers. She goes to the ball but her faerie godmother warns her that her finery will only last until the last stoke of midnight.

"She goes to the ball, falls in love with the prince, but loses track of the time and soon enough the clock begins to toll midnight. She rushes off, but accidentally leaves one of her glass slippers behind. At the last stoke of midnight all of her finery is transformed back to the way it was before, with the exception of the glass slippers which could not change back unless they were together.

"The prince goes in search for the woman he had fallen in love with, the glass slipper that he found being his only clue to who his mystery love was. He went to all of the young women of the land, but none could fit into the small dainty glass slipper. Finally, he came upon the house of the girl and her evil stepmother and stepsisters. The stepmother keeps the girl hidden away so that only _her_ daughters could try to fit into the shoe. They did not as it was made specifically for the other girl.

"The girl, so saddened at her life, begins to cry in the room where she is hidden. The prince hears her crying and orders the house to be searched. They finally found her, and the prince insisted that she be allowed to try on the slipper. It fit perfectly and she showed the second slipper as proof that the first really was hers, though the prince didn't really need that confirmation. They got married and lived happily ever after," Lily finished with a sigh and a smile.

"Quite the romantic at heart are we my friend?" Scorpius teased her. This resulted in Lily blushing.

"Oh, come on if we're going to take a walk already," she said, in a half embarrassed/half annoyed tone.

"Alright," he agreed in a laughing tone, putting the fact that she was a 'romantic at heart' away in his memory for he was sure that he would get many a chance to use that later.


	5. Thank you Valentines Day Blues

The night air was refreshing, though not cold or crisp. The full moon looked so close, so large that Lily felt the childish sensation that she would be able to touch it if she got on a broom, or even stood on the Astronomy Tower.

A soft breeze blew over the grounds, rustling the edge of Lily's skirt and lightly moving her hair. It seemed perfect. The stars even seemed brighter.

"Hey, come on. You have to see the view by the lake," Scorpius said breaking the silence, taking Lily by the hand and rushing off with her towards the Black Lake.

Finally, they stopped, and sat on a bench that was just a little bit off away from the banks of it.

_Man, Scor was right. I really _did_ have to see this view!_ Lily thought to herself.

"So, do you like it?" Scorpius asked her, rousing Lily from her thoughts.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, you are."

Lily looked up in shock at her companion. She blinked several times, very fast as well. "What did you just say?" she questioned, quite sure that she had not heard right.

"Oh, I…uh…Look, I know that as your brother's friend I'm supposed to see you a my sister and look out for you as if I were your older brother, but I can not truly say that I only have 'brotherly' feelings for you. It's just- augh!" he said in exasperation at not being able to get his words out right, and clearly having imagined this moment going differently.

"Scor, I like you too," Lily said, saving him the trouble of embarrassing himself anymore.

Scorpius looked at her wide eyed until he finally gave into a grin then kissed her.

Lily drew back out of the kiss just as the clock reminded them that it was only fifteen 'til midnight.

"Unfortunately, I think that if I don't get back soon, my dear cousin Rose will send out a warning to Al and soon enough they will have a search part out looking for me," she said with a sigh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, I guess that this is good night," Lily said with a sigh.

"Make it sound like you're saying good bye forever or something," Scorpius said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm not exactly anxious to face all of my cousin's probing."

"Well, what ever it is I have one question for you."

"And that would be?"

"After all of this…Are you not _glad_ that you got your 'Valentines Day Blues'?" Scorpius asked, an amused look on his face.

"Well, let us see…I kicked a flagstone. I got quite sad when I thought that you first thought of me only as a sister. I got stared at by almost everyone in the Gryffindor common room. I went to the Valentines Day Dance. I got to see a gorgeous view. And to top it off, I got you. So…I am officially glad that I had -got- the Valentines Day Blues," Lily said grinning.

Scorpius smiled as well, leaning down to kiss her warmly.

_Wow, who knew that being sour about a holiday could make one so happy,_ Lily observed in her head later that night.

"Thank you Valentines Day Blues!"

_**-------------------------------------------------------FIN-----------------------------------------------------**_


End file.
